


Drabble #5: Sweet

by MaidenofIron157



Series: Tumblr Drabble Series [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenofIron157/pseuds/MaidenofIron157
Summary: one-word prompt: "sweet" - mangopuffs





	Drabble #5: Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> this is real cute ya'll, but even cuter is yet to come. I think.

Leonard had thought he’d hidden his secret stash of Gran McCoy’s Famous Toffee Cookies well and good, but coming back to his and Jim’s shared quarters found that that was not the case.

In fact, it was very, _very_ far from the case.

Jim had a sixth sense for sweets, it seemed, because he’d found the tin of cookies in the hour he’d been left to his own devices and had devoured at least half of them all by his lonesome, and now looked very proud of himself from where he was laying on his back on their bed, spread-eagle with his pants unbuckled to let his now bloated tummy get some well-needed down time.

And the culprit, the tin of cookies, sat innocently at his side, Jim burping and groaning happily all the while, utterly unaware that his husband was staring at him, at a loss.

At a loss, because _what the ever-loving fuck Jim_.

As Leonard was preparing to give him the chewing out of a lifetime, because _goddammit we’ve had that tin for an hour I haven’t even had one yet is nothing sacred_ , he decided that no, that would not do. Jim wouldn’t take anything from that; in fact, in all likelihood, he’d do it again in a heartbeat, the minute Len’s back was turned, because Jim was an asshole.

Instead, he just turned back around to head back to Sickbay with a parting, “I’m not giving you a belly rub when your stomach starts hurting, Jim.”

That set the blond into action, trying to roll off the bed or sit up despite his too-full stomach to get Len back, blurting out a symphony of “aw Bones I didn’t mean it!"s and "they were really good"s and "I left some for you!"s, but Leonard was already out the door.

Let Jim deal with his own damn belly rub.

Asshole.


End file.
